Ars amor
by verobecca
Summary: Se o amor é uma arte, ele também pode ser criado? - Yaoi - SasoSai .' - PRIMEIRA FIC DO CASAL NO MUNDO!
1. Chapter 1

Chuva

Chuva. Era a terceira curva que ele passava, e a lama subia a cada metro corrido. Já estava quase clareando. Ele decidiu aumentar a velocidade. Olhou para os lados. Faróis.

Um estrondo, e tudo virou.

**x**

Ela entrou na sala, pequena, porém de cabeça erguida. Encarou os alunos presentes de um a um, e por fim, falou, elevando a voz.

- Bom dia. Nesse horário vocês teriam aula de Escultura, mas o professor de vocês não pôde comparecer...

Algumas palmas soaram, de coro com gritos de alegria.

-... Porque ele se acidentou.

Um silêncio reinou, quase instantaneamente.

- Não é grave, porém ele deverá se ausentar esse semestre, por medidas de precaução. Logo, vocês terão um novo professor.

Um braço se levantou no meio das cadeiras.

- Fale.

- Chiyo-baa-sama, e o que acontece com os projetos já iniciados? Hoje teria prova.

A velha sorriu, e caminhou até a porta. Antes de sair, virou o rosto.

- Isso, decidam com ele. Não se preocupem, é alguém em quem eu confio muito.

Assim que a imagem dela sumiu de vista, os passos foram ouvidos. Ele entrou, e caminhou até a mesa, sem dirigir nenhum olhar aos presentes. Podia se ver a gravata frouxa, na camisa social branca, com as mangas levantadas. Usava uma calça e sapato sociais, ambos pretos. Abriu a pasta lentamente. Depois, levantou o rosto.

- Prazer em conhecê-los. Akatsuna no Sasori. Serei o responsável pela matéria esse semestre – falou de forma calma, sem nenhuma expressão. Os olhos frios, contrastando com o rosto infantil, percorreram a sala rapidamente, parando no único aluno que não prestava atenção. Ele encarou-o, mas o menino continuava com o olhar distante.

A sala ficou em espera. Logo, uma mão se levantou no fundo da sala.

- Pode falar.

O menino se levantou, rindo, com algum burburinho em volta. A expressão do professor não se modificou.

- Sabe o que é, professor... Hoje nós teríamos uma prova e...

- Não terá mais. – cortou.

Houve risos, gritos e até assovios. Ele lançou novamente o olhar sobre o menino, que permanecia do mesmo modo. Continuou:

- Próxima aula vocês deverão trazer uma escultura que represente o período da renascença. Valerá metade da nota do semestre. Quem não trouxer, vai zerar.

Silêncio absoluto.

Foi quando uma bela menina, que parecia ser muito escandalosa, questionou o mais novo professor:

- Como é que é? Você nem chega, e já está mandando a gente fazer um trabalho que vale metade da nota pra uma semana, sendo que uma escultura dessas provavelmente vai demorar quase um mês para ser feita!

Realmente, qual foi mesmo o motivo que o fez ser professor...? Ah, é mesmo, a promessa. Não levava nenhum jeito com "crianças", nunca teve contato com elas e nunca se interessou por seguir tal carreira. Mas, com um pouco de esforço, respirou fundo e olhou-a de modo sério e frio, o que fez ela se calar.

- Primeiro, não admito que fale assim comigo ou com qualquer outro professor, pois isso é uma falta de educação. Imagino que todos aqui receberam educação nas suas respectivas casas. Segundo, não permito que gritem e se quiser falar algo, levante a mão. Por fim, sobre o trabalho, se você me deixar terminar de explicar, acho que você entendera não só seu propósito, mas também como eu o preferirei.

Cochichos como "ele é um chato"; "ele vai matar a gente" se proliferaram rapidamente.

- Como eu dizia... Quero com os seguintes elementos, vou escrever na lousa e creio que deveriam copiar, pois fora desses padrões o trabalho será zerado.

- Bem, - ele começou a escrever – o tema da pintura deverá estar entre o século 14 e 16, não importando em que área seja. Quero uma fundamentação teórica para a escolha. Caso seja baseado em alguma obra, você deverá citar o autor. A escultura poderá ser feita de qualquer material, porém espero que sejam inteligentes o bastante para ligá-lo ao tema principal.

Poucos minutos se passaram e todos estavam anotando, afinal, era de longe a matéria mais difícil do curso, onde poucos se sobressaiam. Todos?... Talvez não... O mesmo que não prestou atenção no que o professor lecionava, era o mesmo que não anotava. Parecia desinteressado ou simplesmente não queria e nem iria fazer o trabalho.

- Dispensados.

Ainda faltava cerca de 50 minutos para a aula acabar, mas nenhum aluno, por mais nerd que o fosse, decidiu contestá-lo. Em poucos instantes, a sala estava vazia. Finalmente o menino se levantou, sem nenhuma pressa e começou a guardar o material, que não foi usado. Sasori analisou-o. Usava calça e blusa preta, semelhantes a um colegial. Tinha a pele muito branca, e um cabelo preto escorrido relativamente curto.

- Seu nome. – o professor inquiriu.

O menino virou-se.

- Meu?

- Há mais alguém aqui?

Ele deu um sorriso visivelmente falso e caminhou até a mesa.

- Sai.

- Então, Sai, se você preferir, eu posso te dar a nota que você quiser e te dispensar das minhas aulas.

- Por que o senhor diz isso? – falou sem expressão.

- Se não está interessado na minha matéria, não vou obrigá-lo, mas pelo mesmo pareça interessado na explicação. Afinal, se fizer o trabalho diferente do que eu digo, vai zerar.

- Está dizendo que finjo mal?

- Eu não sou um especialista nisso.

- Professor, eu realmente ficaria feliz em ter a nota que quiser. È a única matéria na qual tenho dificuldade, mas, sinto em ter que recusar.

Dito isso, ele se afastou, e saiu da sala. O outro voltou sua atenção para a cadeira, vendo um pequeno livro sobre ela. Levantou-se e o pegou.

- Interessante...

**x**

Ele passou pelo corredor, e ignorou os assovios. Passou a mão nas madeixas ruivas e entrou na coordenação, sem falar com ninguém. Estava cansado das pessoas daquele lugar. Tão tediosas...

- Bom dia, Sasori. Como foi a aula ontem? – a velha sorriu, e indicou a cadeira.

Pôs a pasta em cima da mesa dela e sentou-se.

- Previsível. Pode me passar o horário?

- Foi tão bom assim?! - a velha brincou com o mais novo professor, que parecia nem um pouco contente com a brincadeira

- Não imagina como - falou secamente.

- Você mudou muito!- disse de uma forma triste.

- Todos têm que mudar um dia.

- Gostava de seu antigo jeito de ser.

- Eu era um garoto ingênuo e estúpido, agora eu...

- Tem medo de se ferir, não é mesmo?

- Me passe os horários, por favor, tenho o que fazer.

- Está bem...

- Obrigado.

Mas antes que pudesse pegar totalmente o pequeno pedaço de papel, foi barrado pela mulher, que era sua avó, e com um sorriso cheio de amor perguntou:

- Não vai desistir?

- Eu nunca volto atrás com minha palavra.

- Algo lhe chamou atenção?

- Não. Por que diz isso?

- Liberou os alunos 50 minutos antes do combinado. Achei que algo tivesse ocorrido.

- Não, apenas fiz isso por que quis e não tinha mais nada a fazer.

- Fiquei sabendo que passou um trabalho para semana que vem, valendo metade da nota e errasse ou não entregasse no prazo correto, ficaria com zero.

- Se eu combino algo eu quero que cumpram, quero responsabilidade.

- Então... Era apenas uma brincadeirinha para testá-los?

- Ache o que bem entender, isso vai valer nota sim

- Esse caderno que está carregando... É de quem?

- De um menino alto de cabelos e olhos negros, ele acabou esquecendo.

- Menino alto de olhos e cabelos pretos que esteve na sua aula... Ele por um acaso seria o Sai?

- Sim, acho que é esse o nome dele.

- Um ótimo aluno, realmente. È um orgulho para mim. Ele é ótimo em todas as matérias só é ruim em esculturas... Você bem que poderia ajudá-lo, não é mesmo?

- Se eu o ajudar, terei que ajudar a todos.

- Pense no assunto.

- Até mais – levantou calmamente, e saiu da sala.

- Até...

Quando a porta se fechou e o ruivo passou, Chiyo deu um longo suspiro e sorriu do fundo do coração. Um sorriso fraco, mas sincero.

- Este vai ser um longo semestre!- olhou para a janela.

- O dia está lindo lá fora, com certeza será de grande ajuda para nossos artistas – disse a voz masculina

- E como será!

- Quer um copo d'água?

- Não, obrigada.

- Já está a tanto tempo em pé ouvindo minha conversa com meu neto, que pensei que você estaria com sede.

- Achou errado?

- Acha que ele vai conseguir?

- Ser um ótimo professor?

- Ele já é um ótimo professor, só que não sabe disso.

- Então do que está falando?

- Da promessa!

- Quem sabe... Só depende dele daqui em diante! Você não pode fazer mais nada além de esperar.

- Você tem razão...

- Eu sempre tenho razão!

- Metido.

**x**

- Olá Sai!

- Olá, Karin.

- Já tem idéia de como vai fazer o trabalho que aquele professor passou?

- Não.

- Vai pensar hoje? Sabe temos pouco tempo para fazê-lo...

- Não.

- COMO NÃO? - falou indignada e alto, atraindo muita atenção para os dois - Quero dizer... Como não?

- Não estou com vontade de fazê-lo.

- E vai ficar sem nota?

- Depois eu penso, vou desenhar agora.

- Depois não vai reclamar da sua nota!

- Não vou reclamar.

E assim se foi a garota e o garoto em rumos diferentes. E em estados de espírito diferentes.

**x**

O sol estava lindo, dava uma cor majestosa a tudo ao redor. O vento soava calmo, parecia que estava acariciando os presentes, o lago com os peixes estava dourado, o que lhe fazia ficar mais bonito do que já era. Aproveitando isso, um aluno concentrado desenhava, tanto, que nem pode perceber a presença de outro perto de si.

- Se... - deu um susto no garoto que estava desenhando.

- Professor! – disse com mais um de seus sorrisos falsos.

- Fora da sala não sou seu professor.

- Então, como eu devo te chamar?

- Estava tão distraído na aula assim, que nem ouviu meu nome?

- Desculpe-me.

- Sasori.

- Está bem Sasori, o que queria me dizer antes?

- Se você não apertasse tanto o lápis seu desenho sairia perfeito.

- Oh, sim... – disse, passando de leve a mão no papel – Obrigado, Sasori.

- Meu nome sai tão estranho vindo de você – disse, sem nenhuma expressão.

- Me desculpe, então.

- Não precisa se desculpar.

- Está bem então

- Já está escurecendo, seus pais devem estar preocupados, é melhor voltar.

- Eu não tenho pais.

O surpreendeu um garoto tão jovem como aquele sem pais, o que o fez recordar de seu passado rapidamente.

- Então vamos... Eu te levo em casa.

- Obrigada, mas passo.

**x**

- Me parece que vou ter que reconsiderar a proposta de minha avó...

Sentou-se na beirada da grade da varanda e admirou a lua com o caderno do menino em suas mãos. Talvez tivesse um semestre interessante.


	2. Chapter 2

Estava anoitecendo,e o menino continuava sentado na grama,seus olhos fitavam o nada

Estava anoitecendo, e o menino, que continuava sentado na grama, tinha os olhos perdidos. Sua mente percorria lugares imagináveis, seus pensamentos, tudo... Tudo se resumia em uma vida quase perdida.

- Parece que vai chover.

No beiral da casa, olhava para a lua, que nesse momento muitos poderiam estar olhando, como ele, exatamente agora, sua mente vagava novamente, e por mais que sempre acreditasse que não possuía aquilo que as pessoas chamavam de 'sentimento', percebeu algo quente escorrer pelo rosto. Aquela lua certamente lhe lembrara alguém.

Parou subitamente suas conclusões, vendo a chuva, e pensou na possibilidade dela querer acompanhar sua lágrima, mas sabia que era uma hipótese impossível. Nunca acreditou nessas coisas, seguia a lógica, mas justamente essa lógica o impediu de fazer coisas que sempre teve vontade de fazer. Mas... O que seria lógico afinal?

**x**

O dia estava nublado e com uma garoa fina caindo, mesmo que as nuvens estivessem bem escuras. O vento batia contra todos que estavam lá, estava violento como seu coração. Frio... Frio como ele próprio... O inverno congelava mais, fazendo com que todos estivessem bem agasalhados ou nem tanto assim. Para alguns não importava se era inverno ou qualquer outra estação. Estaria lá, sem expressão.

Sua atenção foi tirada quando percebeu finalmente que já estava na frente da escola, e muitos correndo para dentro com a intenção de se proteger do frio. Não se importava com isso. Foi quando reparou o mais novo professor chegando, cercado de meninas. Desviou o olhar e continuou o percurso. Incomodado?

Lembrou-se da conversa do dia anterior.

Nunca tinha conversado com alguém tão abertamente, principalmente com um estranho. Nem aceitado um conselho de alguém antes, estava mudando, por mais que não quisesse admitir. Foi para a sala, sem nem mesmo dirigir um aceno ao alvo de suas reflexões.

**x**

Chegando à sala, viu a algazarra que estava sendo formada, caminhou lentamente para sua carteira e sentou-se cansado, sem se incomodar com nada á sua volta.

- Bom dia – disse a menina de cabelo rosa. – Como você está, Sai?

Olhou para a mesma como se fosse uma completa desconhecida e deu um de seus falsos sorrisos.

- Bom dia.

- Aconteceu algo?

- Não. Por que diz isso?

- Chegou aqui com uma cara de velório, ficou me olhando, e só depois me cumprimentou. Achei que algo tivesse acontecido!

- Não se preocupe, estava apenas pensando.

- Pensando em quê?

- Em nada de especial – olhou para a pasta em sua cadeira.

- Está apaixonado?

- Como? – levantou o rosto, confuso.

- Estava brincando, - ela deu um sorriso - você não parece ser dessas coisas. Já tem idéia do que vai fazer para a aula de escultura?

- Ainda não.

- Só você mesmo, Sai, ele deu uma semana para fazermos e age como nada estivesse acontecendo.

- Não sei por que vocês se preocupam tanto com um trabalho.

- O ano já esta acabando e ninguém quer ficar para recuperação ou repetir.

- Óbvio.

- E suas notas não são das melhores em esculturas...

- Hum...

- Bom... Só teremos aula com esse novo professor depois de amanhã, de qualquer forma.

Voltaram-lhe as impressões. Ele virou-se para a janela, e ignorou o barulho de fora.

- Sai – foi acordado por um funcionário da escola – Solicitam sua presença na coordenação de Artes.

- Sim, obrigada – empurrou a mesa, e se levantou, sem desviar o olhar. – Até mais, Sakura.

- Até.

Caminhou pelos corredores vazios, reparando nas salas espalhadas. Reconheceu a voz de Sasori em uma delas, mas continuou seu rumo. Parou em frente à porta da coordenação e deu duas batidinhas, e a porta abriu.

- Chamou-me, Chiyo-sama?

- Sente-se – ela indicou a cadeira.

- Obrigada.

- Gostaria de conversar de algo sério com você – passou por trás da mesa, ocupando seu lugar.

- Seria...? - sorriu.

- Sobre suas notas.

- O que tem de errado com elas?

- Sabe... Você é um ótimo aluno, nunca me deu problemas e...

- E...?

- Bem, suas notas são excelentes, menos em esculturas.

- Sei...

- Algo está acontecendo, pra você só ter dificuldade nessa matéria?

- Não é nada com que precise se preocupar.

- Sai, o curso já está acabando, essa matéria reprova e se você repetir o semestre, vai acabar adiando sua formatura.

- O que posso fazer, Chiyo-sama?

- Por causa de seu esforço e suas notas, pensei que você poderia ter um reforço.

- Reforço?

- Na verdade, aulas particulares é a palavra mais apropriada.

-...?

- Com isso, tiraria suas dúvidas e poderá passar de ano tranqüilo.

- Quem vai lecionar será o novo professor?

- Você diz o Sasori?

- Sim, ele.

- Ele mesmo. Algum problema?

- Não, nenhum.

- Então... Aceita fazer essas aulas?

- Sim.

- Certo, quando quer começar?

- O mais rápido possível.

- É isso que admiro em você, essa sua determinação nos estudos.

- Se surpreenderia se soubesse o quão pouco o estudo influenciou nessa decisão.

A senhora arqueou levemente a sobrancelha. Será que tinha entendido certo...?

- Posso me retirar agora? – continuou.

- Claro...

- Com sua licença.

Ele se levantou e saiu, enquanto o olhar da mulher o acompanhava.

- Esse menino...

**x**

Ele pegou novamente o caderno, fingindo ignorar a aula nesse horário, a de Contextualização Histórica. Não gostava muito do professor, e tirava notas máximas, o que lhe dava o luxo de faltar. Resolveu desenhar, como sempre fazia quando estava entediado. Abriu a página marcada e passou a mão pela folha. Era o desenho do dia anterior. Mas será que o universo inteiro estava conspirando para que ele se lembrasse do professor?

Desistiu de desenhar. Abriu a pasta e aí percebeu. O seu livro não estava lá. Será que ele tinha esquecido algo tão importante? Tinha que procurá-lo em casa. Enfiou o caderno na mochila, e dele saiu voando levemente um papelzinho. Ele pegou, e de tão velho quase se desfez na mão.

"Talvez devesse treinar formas humanas, sete e meia, pavilhão três."

Teve um leve sobressalto. Ainda não tinha se livrado disso? Esmagou o papel na mão.

- Sai?

- Hum? – o menino se virou rápido, de forma instintiva.

- Acalme-se – disse o moreno maquiado. – Sou eu.

- Ah, Kankurou. O que você quer?

- Educado como sempre. "Olá, como vai você?"

Sai respondeu com um sorriso falso.

- Olá, como vai você?

- Urgh, nem dá pra ser sarcástico com você – sentou ao lado do menino. – O que está fazendo aqui fora? Também desesperado para o trabalho?

- Não.

- Como se você se desesperasse para alguma coisa...

- E você, não está?

- Eu? Sempre fui bom em esculturas. Aliás, já fiz o meu, é uma marionete.

- Que surpresa.

- Há, ao invés de ficar fazendo piadinhas, devia é fazer logo isso. A aula está terrível, ninguém presta atenção...

- Imagino. Mas perece que eu terei ajuda.

Kankurou o olhou de soslaio.

- Ajuda?

- É.

- Bem, que seja – disse, se levantando. – Mais um pouco e vão achar que eu fiquei com disenteria, ou me afoguei no sanitário.

- Quase isso... Só que há 20 anos atrás.

- Há, há, muito engraçado... Pena que eu não vi você fazendo piadinhas quando Chiyo-sama disse que o professor se acidentou.

- Por que eu o faria? É algo sério, não é?

- Isso sim é uma piada. De qualquer forma, só achei estranho.

**x**

O sinal tinha batido e ele ainda estava no banco. Era estranho, muito estranho. Essa vontade repentina de ficar quieto, de não fazer nada. Esse aperto no peito... Fechou os olhos. E sentiu o vento passar. Sensação esquisita. Era como se cada coisa, por minúscula que fosse, estivesse em seu devido lugar, e tudo isso, estivesse ligado a ele. Era tranqüilizador e agonizante ao mesmo tempo. Ruim e bom. Sensação de dormência completa.

Fechou os olhos.

'- Se você não apertasse tanto o lápis seu desenho sairia perfeito.

- Oh, sim... – disse, passando de leve a mão no papel – Obrigado, Sasori.'

Sim, dormência. Mas uma dormência superficial, pois com um simples som, poderia acordar algo latente.

**x**

**yeahrebecca:** Ae ae ae, segundo capítulo \o\ Agradecendo à **Daniel-chan** (o Sai é o Uke \o\), **Demetria Ackatora Blackwell****, ****Yami no Hime01****, ****momotoko****, ****Uchihinha chibi**** e ****kahh-chan** ( sem bazooca por favor i.i)

reneev: espero que vocês pessoas tenham gostado e eu agradeço a essas pessoinhas q deixarem reviwes. E nem pensem em parar de mandar se não quizerem me ver de TPM logo após eu acorda de manhã em uma manhã fria . Então tratem de mandar Ò.Ó


End file.
